The Shrimp and The Dragon
by Willowlight of RavenClaw
Summary: (Temporary name) Gajeel and Levy both have a thing for each other, though the other doesn't know it. Gajeel hasn't forgiven himself for harming Levy when they first met and Levy is still slightly scared of being hurt again, though she tells herself she isn't. How will this perfect pair ever get together? (Must have read/seen at least up to Edolas (Some NaLu action later probably!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! First chapter of my first Fairytail Fic! I've wanted to write Gajevy/GaLe fan fic for a while so I scribbled this up at school today! No guarantees on updating it often and I will inevitably abandon this in a while. REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES WILL DEFINITELY ENCOURAGE ME THOUGH! Oh, and though it may be somewhat out of character, I'm going to try to keep Gajeel's language relatively PG.  
** ~~~

Levy McGarden bent over the book in front of her, her eyes flicking back and forth as she scanned the page. Her pen moved wildly across the paper as she took notes. The rest of team Shadowgear stood behind her, cheering her on quietly so as not to disrupt her.

With a small sound of triumph, she rearranged some words in the written barrier spell that surrounded her, causing the spell to fall, broken by the young solid script mage. Jet and Droy jumped up and down behind her, congratulating the azure haired girl rather obnoxiously. Levy turned to a man with long green hair who had been watching her work.

"How 'bout that!" She boasted, "A new record, only took me…" she glanced at her watch, "less than two minutes for me to take down your barrier runes, Freed." Freed scoffed, slightly embarrassed that the petite, young girl had defeated his spell.

"It was an easy one," he claimed, "Only would have taken me a minute. That is, if it weren't mine."

"Whatever you say" Levy replied sarcastically, walking away from the annoyed mage. She tugged at her sloppy ponytail, pulling out and letting her spiky blue locks bounce free. She had always thought of her hair as her best physical trait. She hadn't found a hairstyle it didn't look good in yet!

"I'm gonna get a drink!" She called to Jet and Droy who were, as usual, bickering over a seemingly pointless subject, "Don't kill each other!" She added a hint of laughter in her voice. Levy sat down at Fairytail's bar, asking Mira for a tall Strawberry Milkshake with extra whipped cream.

"Nicely done!" The white haired young bar maid congratulated her, "Freed could use his ego knocked down a peg or two!" Levy laughed, "It was definitely a workout, though," she admitted, "he is nearly as good as he claims to be." She wiped her brow with her sleeve. Mira smiled and walked away, going to make Levy her requested milkshake.  
~~~

Gajeel Redfox watched the blue haired mage disassemble the spell with admiration. _The shrimp sized girl certainly knew her stuff_ , he thought gruffly. The iron dragon shook himself out of a trance. He had always had a thing for Levy, though she deserved better than him. She deserved someone who hadn't beaten her up and crucified her to a tree.

Gajeel decided he need a strong drink to keep the solid script mage out of his mind. He sat down next to Cana, the guild's drinking expert, at the bar. Cana, for once, had just a large glass in her hand, rather than an entire barrel of alcohol.

"What? No more kegs?" Gajeel asked the card mage, "Did Master finally cut you off?"

"Nah," Cana scoffed, "This stuff is just even more hardcore than the liquor even _I_ drink. Even Bacchus couldn't chug a barrel of this."

Gajeel beckoned Mira over, "I'll have a shot of what she's having," he said gruffly, pointing at Cana with his thumb.

"Long day, huh?" Cana inquired.

"Nah, just a lot on my mind, I don't particularly enjoy thinking," He downed his drink in two gulps, immediately regretting it as it stung his throat and nearly made him gag. "How the heck do you drink this crap?"  
~~~

 **A/N: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I don't exactly write long chapters, as you'll learn quickly! Favorite, follow and review please!**

 **-Willow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Had some extra time and the house to myself tonight so I whipped up the second chapter! It's a little longer (about 800 words) and I hope you enjoy! Warning, any actual Gajevy interaction probably won't start until the third or fourth chapter! Anyway, I haven't really planned out where my story is going to go so basically you guys are finding out about the next event as soon as I am! I'll stop talking now so that you can read the chapter**

"Get up Gajeel!"

The iron dragon slayer heard a voice break through his thick layer of sleep. He rolled over, trying to open his eyes and ultimately only being able to squint in the bright morning sun streaming through his window. He peered up towards where the voice had come from. A black winged cat hovered above his bed, arms crossed.

"Lily…" Gajeel groaned, "Why did you wake me up, I was having a great dream about…" He trailed off. He had been dreaming about a certain solid script mage, but he would never reveal that to anyone, even his beloved cat.

Panther Lily ignored the unfinished sentence. "Get UP, we're going to be late! We have to be on a job by nine!"

Gajeel bolted straight up and looked at the clock. _8:35! Only twenty five minutes to get to the client's house!_ He leaped out of bed, pulling on a tan pair on cargo pants and a simple black tee-shirt. Stuffing a small rod of iron down his throat, he raced out the door, his black exceed right behind.

The long haired man skidded to a halt, just two minutes before nine, at the client's door. He took a moment to catch his breath. He hated to admit it but the long sprint had taken a bit of a toll on his lungs. Bent over panting, he double checked the job request sheet to confirm that they were at the right place. The job he had decided to accept was not exactly a job that Gajeel would normally take. There was no fighting, no violence, and no real action. His job was to help the client, Mrs. Maroll, move her books onto her newly built bookshelves. She had requested a strong mage to help her move the larger ones. Gajeel was not actually interested in the activity, more interested in the mage he had been thinking about absent mindedly while scanning the board. He shrugged, too late to back out know, he'd just have to do it as quickly as possible, take the reward, and leave. Gajeel looked up. The house was not much of a house at all, really more of a small manor. The iron loving mage stood up straight and tapped the door with the ornate brass knocker. A petite elderly lady came to the door.

"You must be the wizard I requested!" She said, sounding pleased.

Gajeel nodded, "My name is Gajeel Redfox. I'm from Fairy Tail."

"Well come in, come in, we can get started right away!"

Gajeel followed the older women through the high ceilinged hall and into an even higher ceilinged library. The left-most wall was covered in tall shelves. On the other side of the room, three dozen boxes, presumably filled with books, were lined up.

"The boxes are labeled by the type of book! I want them alphabetized by category," Mrs. Maroll explained, "for example, Biographies will be at this end, history and fantasy fiction will be somewhere in the middle, and science fiction will be down near the end," She finished.

Gajeel had tuned in just enough to understand the instructions. Most of his mind hadn't really paid attention. Instead, he was staring in awe at the many huge boxes lined up. _The bookworm would love it here_ , he thought immediately.

Gajeel suddenly realized that Mrs. Maroll had been looking at him expectantly. He nodded at her to signify that he had heard the instructions and trudged over to the nearest box, labeled biographies, and dragged it towards the shelves. Turning his pointer finger and middle finger into a sharp iron box opener, he sliced open the top, revealing six sizable stacks of books. With a small sigh, he and the so-far-silent Lily each grabbed a large arm load and began lining the bookshelves.

Halfway through his stack of books, Gajeel came across a title that didn't seem to fit in with the rest. "The Ancient Art of Ancient Runes by Marie Ayres," he read aloud to himself. "Umm, hey, Mrs. Maroll? I think this book was sorted wrong," He called, turning the old, well worn book over in his hands.

The woman walked over from the history section, "Oh! I've been looking for that! I actually have two copies of this book, though only a hundred or so were ever made! The ancient characters were too much for the printers," Mrs. Maroll exclaimed, "You know what? You can keep it if you like!"

Gajeel flipped through the pages, surprised to see that it wasn't in English- or any other language that he could recognize for that matter. Again his thoughts turned to Levy; certainly she could read the weird text. "Thanks," He said (rather unusually) politely to Mrs. Maroll as he set it aside to take home later, "One of my guild mates will definitely get a kick out of it!"

 **A/N: Well there you are, an entirely Gajeel chapter! Originally I was going to stop before he discovered the book but my sister was reading this old Grimm Fairytales book which gave me the idea! So lucky you guys; a whole extra 175 words or so! Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review! Feel free to critique or point out mistakes so that I may fix them! Hopefully I can update again soon! I might not be able to write this weekend, I have loads of homework that I have to suffer through. Anyway, until next time, whenever that may end up being!**

 **-Willow**


End file.
